Life's Tough Choices  To Stay or Go
by angelwings202
Summary: A short One shot. Alex is confused, not knowing what to think or what to believe until one day, someone makes the choice for her. My first ever fic


**A/N: So this is the first time I've ever posted a fic on here and have been contemplating publishing it for a while, I really hope you enjoy it and it makes sense. Really appreciate any suggestions and thoughts on it, so please read and review. Now on to the story :)**

Shocked, she couldn't believe what she had done; pushing away the one thing she knew... the one thing she could draw comfort from. She felt like she was all locked up, entrapped by the gravity of an overwhelming force.

* * *

><p>Around my neck hangs the one thing I know is the truth. The key to who I truly am. I don't remember much about my elusive past. They told me I was someone, I am someone. I need to know the truth, that is what I am in search for.<p>

Growing up was difficult, I was always the one the other girls whispered about at school. I was different I was told, special, but I knew that they had no idea who I was or where I had come from. To them I was just another problematic girl. Never like everyone else, always searching for answers, but never really finding the answer to my solitary question...

I guess this is really where it begins; the moment, I met her, my guardian angel I guess you could call her. The one to untangle me from the mess I called my life, the one who gave me a second chance, or so I thought at the time.

* * *

><p>It was peacefully silent, birds chirping in the distance, the strangely comforting howling of the wind and the rustling of leaves, the things that kept me calm, sane really. She found me curled up on my usual park bench on a cold winter's day. Upon first contact, she didn't say much at all, rather placing warm blanket over me, leaving a card underneath my eyes. Written on it simply the name Nikita Mears, and a phone number. Thinking it was a mistake, not directed at me I ignored it, enjoying the feeling of emptiness, of what I thought was bliss. It wasn't until a few days after, when we met again, as she shielded me, protecting me from the angers of life. Nikita had risked her life for me, someone she barely knew, or so I thought…<p>

She wasn't just some stranger; she had been watching me, watching my every move for the past two years. She knew things about me that even I didn't know.

She took me in, nurturing me. At the outset I was overcome with suspicion, why would a stranger care for me like she had. She neatly sat the other end of my bed, her face blank emotionless face transformed and she spoke to me about my past, unlocking the all-consuming memories of the dark day I lost my family to the destructive fire.

* * *

><p>Drifting between her world and mine, I discovered she believed she had done the right thing all those years ago. But she had left me in the dark, stranded one might say. I know now that she thought she had done what was best for me. But how did she know what was best for me, when she didn't even know me.<p>

Lost within the two worlds, I continued with what was left of my day to day mundane school routine. Returning home I discovered an empty place... Nikita had left, leaving only an envelope. Inside were two things; a letter and a locket, inside the locket inscribed on one side were the words Alexandra Udinov.

_To My dearest Alex,_

_You might not understand what I did or why I did it. But you must know I did it all to protect you. Guard you from the dark world we live in, to provide you with a place you could called home. I know I can't hold on forever, there comes a time where you have to just let go, and for me the time has come._

_I hope to see you again one day, take care of yourself and never forget who you are. You must never forget the name, Alexandra Udinov._

_With love,_

_Nikita_

She found herself motionless, shocked, unsure of what to do, where to go, she was free… but it left her wondering…Was she ever really trapped?

The letter, left a hole in her heart, feeling a sense of disappointment and loneliness, Alexandra realised she had pushed away the one thing she could draw comfort from.


End file.
